Spooning
by Jackie K Paper
Summary: She never thought that deciding to go to university in Europe could lead to this. This wasn't the naughty story of the week or the month. This was going to be the naughty story of her life. AH 3some E/B/R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was my entry for the Eurofornication Contest. **

**Big thanks to my rush betas Butterflybetty and Unimaginative Olena – big hugs to both of you!**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

...

Rose was excited. Her flight attendant conquest had been an amazing story to tell her friends back home. But this? This upped that story, it was like comparing a foothill to Everest.

This wasn't the naughty story of the week or the month. This was probably going to be the naughty story of the year. Fuck, who was she kidding, this was going to be the naughty story of her life!

She still felt like there was no way that last night actually happened. Who would have thought that deciding to go to university in Spain would be so eventful?

Last night she had gone out with everyone from her class. It was an eclectic mix of students. Most of them were Spaniards but there were also a handful of other Europeans and Latin Americans, however she was the only North American. Funny how so many North American students do short-term exchange programs but very few actually decide to do their entire university career in another country.

It was something Rose had been planning since she was fifteen. She always knew she was meant for bigger things than her small town upbringing, and what better way to expand your horizons and escape your father's overbearing protectiveness than living abroad for a few years.

Rose had become close with a few students since she started classes a few months ago. Above all she was closest with Eduardo, Belle and Irina.

Irina was a tall intelligent Russian with a hard jaw and pale skin, who wouldn't take shit from anyone. She didn't like pussyfooting around, she got straight to the point whether her companions liked it or not. She didn't understand the point of wasting time asking questions when one didn't really care about the answers. Rose loved her directness.

Eduardo was like a Greek God who spoke perfect English and Spanish with an Italian accent. He was tall and lean, and had a swagger in his step. He was gorgeous. But really it was his eyes that Rose loved, those sage eyes that seemed to penetrate her very being. It was impossible to deny his sex appeal, not that she had any intention of denying him.

In Belle, Rose had found a friend she never expected. She had always thought that the French had an attitude about them, one she wasn't sure she'd be able to deal with. But Belle was sweet and had a certain appealing innocence about her and the way she saw the world. She was petite with wavy brown hair and she was one of those people that had a way of brightening your day by just spending time with you.

Belle herself had always been unsure about having a friendship with an American, much less one like Rose. Rose looked like one those girls from the American beach watcher series that Belle figured the boys loved more for the bouncing boobs of the running scantily clad women than unconvincing storyline of disarming a nuclear weapon underwater in a thirty minute episode.

Eduardo had really been looking forward to Friday night. He had been flirting a little with all the girls; it was a way of being for him. He knew he was attractive and he wouldn't deny his conquests, but he didn't advertise them either. Being friends with intelligent foreign women was a plus, and the occasional flirting was always light-hearted fun in his mind.

The four had made friends with some of the local Spaniards, but since none of them had family or lifelong friends in Spain, they found that they were a little quicker to bond with one another. They would go out together at least three or four times a week, but once a week about ten or fifteen other people from class would come along as well.

Friday had been one of the nights that more than half the class had gone out together.

They had gone to a club that had once been private mansion overlooking Barcelona. The view over the dancing lights of the city ending in the blackness that was the Mediterranean Sea was breathtaking. The mansion had countless floors, rooms, and patios, each with different music. Hip-hop, Europop, techno, 80´s. The group didn't stay together, they wandered between the rooms a few staying behind when a certain song called out to them.

Rose knew she came across as a flirt when she danced. She was dressed in a sexy knee length grey skirt, a tight sleeveless black shirt, black boots, and her blond hair was up in a high ponytail. Shaking her body up against her classmates she kept having to pull her skirt down a little as it rode up with her movements.

Belle thought Rose actually danced more like a typical Latin than an American, the way she moved her hips and ground into her dance partners. Rose would always try to make "people sandwiches" as she called them. Pulling two people on either side of her, girls or guys and shimmying between them.

One drunken night a few weeks prior, Eduardo had learned that Rose appreciated dancing close with other girls, for the attention she got and for the sensation of doing something that just seemed naughty to her. Of course Rose also knew that Eduardo liked watching her little shows. The two of them enjoyed picking a classmate and dancing around them, playing off each other and having seemingly innocent fun.

Eduardo and Rose loved to tease Belle with their dancing. Belle knew that Rose and Eduardo had more experience than her. She was twenty-five, and had had a few boyfriends, but she knew that she hadn't been in love with any of them and she didn't want to stay in a relationship just to pass the time with someone else. She had friends she could do that with. She had fun going out and being social, but she had never ventured into the world of one night stands as she knew Rose and Eduardo had.

Clubs in Spain don't really get busy until around two or three am, and by four am Eduardo, Rose and Belle realized that, distracted by their flirtatious dancing, they had been separated from the rest of their classmates at some point in the night.

Not quite sober, and not wanting to take the time to find their classmates, they decided to keep dancing just the three of them.

As the night progressed Eduardo formulated a plan. A naughty plan. He thought that Rose and Belle were both sexy as hell in their own completely distinct ways. Liquid courage kicked in and he decided he needed to see if he could move things from dancing to something else.

So he figured, _Fuck-it._ _Do what you would do if you were just flirting with one girl but do it with both of them_.

He playfully kissed Rose on the cheek and then did the same to Belle.

Then he leaned in and kissed Rose on the lips, and then did the same to Belle.

Then he went for it, he pushed Rose's lips apart with his own and deepened the kiss while Belle watched, a little dazed, confused and yet fascinated by the level the "show" seemed to have risen to.

As she watched she felt Eduardo's hand sliding up her back until he reached the top of her neck, gently moving her head toward theirs until she was right there, her lips centimeters from their already kissing lips.

He pulled her closer and then they opened themselves to her, until they were all kissing together.

The moment Belle felt their tongues touch hers, she could feel herself trembling; her tummy had knots, her heart raced. What a sensation! Three bodies pushed together, moving with the music, the heat of their mouths, and the movement of their tongues. One word: AMAZING.

Rose was an eyes closed kisser. She loved the feeling of getting lost in a kiss, however she was the most sober of the three and she remembered that they actually were at the club with other people, other people who could walk by at any moment. She opened her eyes, only to realize that they had acquired an audience of boys watching their little exchange. Startled by Rose's unexpected pause, both Belle and Eduardo pulled quickly away.

No one moved. They were frozen in place. Belle's face was flushed and she wasn't sure what to say or do. Apparently, Rose had been right to stop them when she did as, before anyone said anything, a few of their classmates wandered over and started dancing with them, too drunk to notice that they had interrupted a moment of any kind.

A look passed between the three of them. They seemed to silently mutually agree to just keep enjoying the night with their friends. Eduardo and Rose kept dancing the way they always did, however now there was a different meaning behind their movements. Their touches suddenly communicated a whole new potential.

The anticipation of exploring those possibilities was only increased by the teasing looks, and winks directed by Eduardo at an uncomfortable but excited Belle throughout the rest of the night. Around five am almost everyone had headed home for the evening, leaving only the three of them.

"So, um, what do you feel like doing? I know it's late, but I'm not tired."

"Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Maybe we could have like a sleepover? Go to my house and listen to some new CDs I got, have something to eat and hang out for a while…" said Eduardo oh so subtly while thinking _Sleepover? What am I fourteen? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. They are so fucking sexy I so want this to happen. How the hell am I going to make this happen? _

The girls agreed and took a taxi back to Eduardo's house, where his roommates were not, as they were both at their girlfriends' apartments for the weekend.

Eduardo and the girls ate some chips while talking about class gossip, never mentioning their shared kiss, though all of them were thinking of nothing else.

"How about we put in a DVD or something?"

Conveniently enough Eduardo had a TV and DVD player in his bedroom, where he also had a bed. Not an extremely large bed, but a bed none the less.

_Please let this happen, please let this happen._

_Oh my god what am I doing? What am I doing? What am I doing_?

"So, I guess we're all getting in the bed together then?"

So they did. The girls on either side of Eduardo.

No one looked at what they were watching. No one stopped to realize that they were actually watching Terminator 2 in Italian. They were too distracted by the effort it took not to move, not to wiggle to get more comfortable. Not to think about what they all knew they were really doing in Eduardo's bed cuddled together.

"How we say "le spooning" en espanish?" Belle giggled in her hardly understandable French accented English.

Rose was feeling confident and she didn't want them all to just lay there feeling the sexual tension and not act on it. She knew she wanted something to happen. It wasn't a desire, it was a need. She was suddenly dying for them to be naked and touching one another. So, she reached over Eduardo and grabbed his hand, reaching further over, she put it on Belle's stomach. Then she stopped, unsure of what to do next. Her hand on top of Eduardo's on top of Belle's stomach.

Eduardo was turned on beyond belief by Rose's gesture. Her movement said so much. He knew that this had been equivalent to a silent granting of permission for things to continue.

He switched so that his hand was on top of hers.

And then slowly, so as to allow Belle to stop them, he guided Rose's hand under Belle's shirt and up her soft warm skin and just under the curve of her breast.

The anticipation had all of their hearts racing.

Rose wanted to cup her, to feel the fullness of Belle's breast in her hand.

Slowly, knowing that he was teasing Rose, Eduardo moved her hand up over Belle's braless breast and then he pushed her hand down so that she was feeling and then squeezing Belle in her hand.

It was the first time that Rose had ever truly felt a naked breast other than her own. Her own breasts were larger but softer. Belle's skin was soft but her breasts seemed firmer. Rose moved her hand slowly, from squeezing to caressing, while Eduardo moved his hand away from Rose's. Rose pinched Belles nipple just a little, not roughly, feeling it harden further in-between her fingertips.

Eduardo was so hard his cock was hurting. His heart was pounding in his chest. He needed them naked. Both of the girls, butt naked before him, touching each other, touching him.

His mind was a lust-filled haze of desire, want and need. He was unbelieving in the reality of the evening. He moved off the bed and watched Rose touch Belle. He stood unmoving as Belle turned towards Rose and placed her lips on her neck just below her ear, reaching up to pull Rose's hair out of the confines of her long ponytail.

Eduardo could do nothing more than stare as the girls undressed each other. Slowly they pulled one another's shirts off, Rose reaching behind her back to undo her bra as Belle kissed down her front towards the hard tip of her breast.

He couldn't bring himself to move. He was mesmerized. But he wanted more.

He shook his head quickly in an effort to snap himself out of his trance. He yanked all his clothes off as quickly as he could. And then he crawled onto the bed on all fours and proceeded to help the girls finish undressing.

As the girls kissed, Eduardo repositioned Belle so that she was flat on her back, with Rose lying on her side and kissing her. Then Eduardo slowly kissed up Belle's thigh, his eyes unblinking until he reached her wet heat, licking once and then burying his tongue between her pussy lips.

Rose stopped kissing Belle and turned to watch Eduardo's head between her legs. _So fucking hot_. Rose took Belle's nipple into her mouth, Eduardo's eyes on her, watching her mouth and Belle's breast. As she sucked and swirled, she felt Eduardo's hand slide up her inner thigh closer and closer until it settled between her legs. His fingers felt her and slid against her and into her.

Eduardo couldn't fucking believe that he had his tongue in one pussy and his fingers in another! That shit just doesn't happen. They were both so wet, and he was so fucking hard.

Even with his head buried between Belle's legs he could hear the sounds the girls were making.

Belle was the center of attention. Moaning and squirming, her breathing quick, her arousal on Eduardo's tongue and face.

Rose sucked, watched, felt Eduardo's fingers pumping inside her, and listened. She listened to Belle's moans. Deep throaty lost in the moment moans. She focused on the sound of Belle's breathing, quickening to short little breaths and noises, then a slight shiver rippled through her entire body. Did that mean that Belle had just cum? It was nothing like the way Rose came. It was more subtle. Suddenly Rose understood how it was that some guys were unsure if a girl has climaxed.

Eduardo, having been with his share of women, of course knew that Belle had just cum. He lifted his head and withdrew his soaking wet fingers. Sitting up on his knees he gently pushed Rose over until both girls were lying on their backs.

The movie had long since ended. But the blue light from the screen was enough for him to see. Two fucking sexy foreign women, blonde and brunette, side by side, naked, shaved bodies hot and sweaty, legs spread. He slid a hand up the inner thighs of both women, his fingers slipping inside both of them at the same time. Their eyes were half-closed, their mouths were half-open, skin flushed. Nothing in the world could compare to this. He wanted this scene, this image to be burned into his memory forever.

Keeping his fingers inside of them, Eduardo leaned down between the girls and whispered in Rose's ear as he slipped his fingers out of her "Come here amore, on your knees with me."

Unsure of his intentions Rose did as he requested. How could she not? His eyes were blazing, the smooth skin on his abs was shimmering in sweat, his rich accented voice and words . . . fuck he was sexy.

Eduardo took her hand and put it between Belle's legs. So warm! And wet! Rose had no fucking clue what to do. She touched herself a few times a week, but this wasn't her, this was someone else. She couldn't move. Her hand was frozen. Belle's eyes opened and focused on her. She nodded letting Rose know it was okay. She wanted to be touched by her.

Eduardo put his hand over Rose's, as he had before, helping her. He moved her fingers for her, gently rubbing Belle's already sensitive clit, pushing Rose's finger down, helping her to control the pressure.

Fuck, Rose was dying to know what Belle felt like. She pushed Eduardo's hand off of her own and slowly moved her finger inside of Belle. So hot! So tight!

Tentatively, she moved her finger. Watching her own movements; in, out, in, out. Hot wet heat, her own manicured nails covered in Belle's juices. My god, what a turn on! Rose had never been as excited as she was at that moment.

Meanwhile, though he loved the show, Eduardo wanted more.

He turned Rose's mouth to his and kissed her hard on the lips, palming her breast.

"Rosie, amore, climb on top of her for me, straddling her, kiss her, si, Rosie, I want to watch you. Do it for me. Per favore amore, please."

_Oh my fuck!_ Rose straddled Belle, and leaned down, pressed their naked bodies together, breasts touching, tummy's touching, faces close together. Belle's hands caressed Rose's back and round ass as they kissed, tongues gentle and sweet, moving together.

This was it. Eduardo knew it. Now. Now it was going to happen. Fuck, he was nervous. Fuck!

Taking a condom from the bedside table, he watched Belle's hands on Rose's body. What to do? Who to do? Two pussies laid out in front of him. Belle's leg spread open, Rose above her, straddling her, ass up in the air. Would they notice if he took a picture with his cell phone? Fuck!

With one hand on Rose's ass, he used the other to line up his cock with Belle's pussy. He kissed Rose's back and pushed forward.

Rose really was in the middle of a "people sandwich" now! She could feel Eduardo push up against her as he fucked Belle. Holy fuck! He was fucking Belle right now, behind her, below her, above her. His flesh slapping against both of them, she could feel every movement that both of them made.

Belle was on a sensory overload. Bodies, skin, warmth, heat, sweat, tongues, fingers, hands. The sweet scent of Rose's perfume. The musky smell of Eduardo's bed. Rose's hot breath against her skin. It was becoming too much for her. She felt overwhelmed. She was starting to freak out.

Just then, as if he sensed her reaching her limit, Eduardo pulled out. At first Belle didn't understand. She felt a void, he was no longer inside of her, how long had he been inside of her? Did he cum? He couldn't have, could he? It had only been a minute, maybe two. Why weren't they fucking anymore?

As Rose's teeth sunk into her neck, she realized that he was still fucking, but he was now fucking someone else, someone who was on top of her. She was lying below two people fucking. Two people fucking doggie style, two gorgeous people fucking doggie style. Moaning and cursing. Words she couldn't make an effort to understand.

"Fuck! Like that, yes, more, please more!"

"Si, si, que stetto, si!"

Eduardo was living a fantasy. Pussies and tits everywhere, and he got to touch them all! All his and no one else's. He was getting both of these women. He was switching back and forth between fucking two hot tight pussies. Different angles, different positions, he had only to move his knees and hips a little higher or lower, and he was in another pussy. But not just any pussy, but Belle's pussy and Rose's pussy. Pussies that belonged to two of the most amazing, sexy, erotic, exotic women he had met since coming to Spain. So amazing, so different. One more confident, one more innocent, well, until now.

He was their corrupter. They were here because of him.

He had been fantasizing about both of them for months, but never like this. He never once thought he could ever have this. He was deep inside Rose, leaning over her, one hand on her breast the other on Belle's. He had them both in his hands. They were his.

The moans were getting louder and louder, he could feel them tremble. All three of them moving together, faster, harder.

The movement and touches of one spurring the others, over and over again. Switching back and forth. Hands everywhere, bodies pressed together, mouths, tongues.

Eduardo leaned down harder, pushing Rose hard onto Belle, his mouth at Rose's ear, her mouth on Belle's neck, Belle writhing beneath them.

"Yes, now! I'm there!"

"Si, ora, si!"

"Oui, Oui! Maintena…"

Belle didn't finish her words when the pulsating jerking movements on top of her vibrated though her body down to her sensitive clit, causing her orgasm to flood through her body, almost drowning her in a pleasure she never knew could exist. She came in a moment when no one was actually touching her pussy. The force of the shared orgasm above her had brought her own.

The moaning and cries eventually died down, the only sound remaining was that of their breathing. Hard, deep breathing, with which they were trying to refill their lungs with oxygen. Chests expanding and contracting together. The three as one.

Belle felt hot and desired. She felt happy to have found something there in Eduardo's bed, something she never knew she had been craving and needing. She hoped that this was an experience that she would be able to not only look back on, but maybe relive.

Eduardo knew that for him this wasn't just an experiment, or a one night fling. This was more. This would happen again. He would make this happen again.

Rose felt drained and exhausted. Yet she was relaxed and beyond any feeling of satisfied she had ever experienced before then. Before them. There, comfortable and content in the heat radiating from her little French friend below her and her Italian Greek god above her, she realized something else. This was more than an unbelievable story to tell her friends back home. This wasn't going to be just the naughty story of the year. These two weren't just her friends; they were people that meant something to her. They were people who made her feel wanted and desired, and something more. Something more she never wanted to lose.

...

**A/N: For the moment this is a O/S but I'm thinking about making it into a multichapter fic. Please let me know what you think of this little 3some - I know it's not the usual pairings but I thought I'd give it a try.** **Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Morning After

**A/N: I was feeling a need to write something so here's a little more of Eduardo, Rose and Belle's story. Big thanks to Unimaginative Olena for her superbetaness :)  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

Chapter 2 The Morning After

"Buongiorno bambinas. How did you sleep? Did you have sweet dreams? Were they of me?"

Hearing Eduardo's overly happy morning voice, Rose slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking straight into Belle's shy brown eyes. Well fuck, last night really did happen. What she had run through in her mind before opening her eyes were actually memories, not snippets of a dream.

Neither Rose nor Belle said a word. Neither of them wanted it to be uncomfortable. Yet neither of them knew exactly how to avoid that possibility. Leave it to Eduardo to solve the problem.

Looking down at them from the foot of the bed, he pulled off his shirt and jumped between them, causing the bed to bounce and the girls to giggle.

Lying on his stomach between them, his cheeks hurting from smiling so much, he said, "Two beautiful naked women in one man's bed. Who could ask for more?" and kissed the tops of Belle's and then Rose's heads. "So breakfast, si? While you were both fast asleep dreaming of me and my sexiness, I went to the bakery for croissants. Hmm, but you know, I think breakfast can wait, no?" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Arg, you are such a typical man, Eduardo!"

Rose's outburst just made Belle giggle more.

"No, I must say I am no longer a typical man. Typical men have never had the chance to experience what I did last night. Typical men do not get to pleasure both a shy French vixen and a vibrant American woman in the same evening, in the same bed. I will never wash these sheets again. I will ask that a typical man that has only ever fantasized about what is now my life smell these sheets and be jealous of my prowls."

"Seriously? That's just gross. And prowls? What the hell? You mean conquests?"

"No Rosie, how could you say that? You are not my conquests, you are my bambinas. My very sexy naughty little bambinas. With soft, smooth, sweet tasting skin. Like the skin right here on your neck just below your ear" Eduardo turned himself towards Rose and nuzzled her neck while reaching back to pull Belle up behind him, her breasts pressed against his back as he whispered in Rose's ear, "Rosie, you are not my conquest. You are more than a fantasy come to life, you are so, so much more."

Fucking right she was more. She and Belle were both his, whether or not they knew it yet wasn't his concern the moment. Their nakedness was definitely a more pressing matter.

The way his words rolled off his tongue, Rose could do no more than close her eyes as she felt his jean glad leg slide over her and his warm hand cup and squeeze her breast.

"Hmm, so soft. Rose, my flower." Rose tried not to laugh at his cheesiness, but really? His flower? If he started talking about her blossoming for him she was leaving the bed. "Is that my little Belle's hand I feel trying to snake her way into my pants? Silent and deadly, are you bambina mia?"

Eduardo finished Belle's task and quickly shimmied out of his jeans.

"Let us make another Eduardo Sandwich, si?" He grabbed Rose and pulled her flush against him. Breasts pressed to his back, breasts pressed to his chest. He filled the space between their nipples. _Nipples, nipples everywhere_, he couldn't help smiling as he brought his lips to Rose's.

Belle loved the feel of Eduardo's back and the smell of his skin. She skimmed her nose from his ear to his shoulder and sucked on the salty skin of his neck. Her hand moved down his arm and side, she could feel his arm moving and though she couldn't see it, she knew that he was palming Rose's breast, she could feel his movements. She could also feel him start to rock his hips. His ass pushing back into her and then forward against Rose. She kept moving her hand down and then she slipped it between his hard stomach and Rose's soft tummy.

Her hand lowered and Eduardo moved his hips away from Rose just enough for Belle to have room to wrap her hand around him and gently move up and down. She marveled at the feeling of his soft skin moving over his hardness.

Even after the events of the evening before, her movements were slow and shy, as if she wasn't quite sure of herself. But she wanted to be sure, she wanted to actively participate and not just watch. Though watching . . . wouldn't really be bad, would it?

As she brought her hand back up to his tip, she realized just how close she was to Rose. She used her own hips to push Eduardo forward just a little, just enough that she could rub his cock up and down Rose's wetness.

"Oh God, yes." Rose could feel both of Eduardo's hands on her body and she knew that it wasn't his hand being used to rub his cock against her, that fact in itself made her breath quicken. She moaned and took a deep breath as Eduardo turned his head back over his shoulder and kissed Belle sweetly, slowly while reaching down and putting his hand over hers on his cock and moved them together up and down his shaft and against Rose.

Belle's little hand, his hard cock, Rose's wet pussy. Fucking hell. Fuck porn. Porn always went straight for the goods. They didn't dwell on this shit, and this was The Shit. Barely any space between their three bodies, the heat radiating, the soft moans in stereo around his head. The light brush of Belle's tongue. The nips of Rose's teeth on this neck. His hips rocking between them, Belle's legs rubbing slowly along his.

He reveled in the feeling. Being the center of attention was just part of who he was, but never like this. He felt like he was the only man in the world. The only one for them. Both of them. These women. His women.

He gently removed Belle's hand and rolled over onto his back pulling Rose on top of him.

Finding herself suddenly straddling Eduardo and watching him kiss Belle, Rose wasn't exactly sure what to do with herself. She looked down at his toned body, Belle's hands roaming his chest and abs and leaned down to lick his neck. Rose moved down his body, kissing and sucking as she went. Finding Belle's hand on his abs, she paused and then smiled to herself as she kissed the top of her hand and slid one of Belle's fingers into her mouth. She swirled her tongue and sucked causing Belle to gasp into Eduardo's mouth.

Belle moved her now wet finger over Eduardo's nipple as he pinched hers. She knew Rose was working her way down his body towards his cock, and she couldn't help but wonder how Rose was going to do it. Would she suck him slowly and gently or hard and fast?

Eduardo was wondering the same thing. Rose was about to suck his cock after all. He could feel her hot breath on his abs, could feel her inching down. He was dying to be in her hot mouth, but he wanted Belle's hot pussy in his when he was.

"Belle, bambina mia, get on your knees and straddle my face."

"Quoi? You wanting me to be on your face?"

"Si. Come here."

Belle tentatively sat up and went to move over Eduardo.

"No. Not like that. I want you to turn around. I want you to be able to see what Rose is doing. Is that okay, bambina?"

Belle felt her face heat up. Had he read her mind? How did he know she was curious to see what Rose was doing?

"It's okay Belle, bebe, you don't have to."

"Non, oui, si, oui, j'ai . . . I want . . . I will."

Belle positioned herself over Eduardo, hovering just above his mouth. The few times anyone had ever gone down on her she had been lying on her back like she had been the night before. She'd never been upright where she could control how close or far from his face she was. She closed her eyes, and lowered herself down. She could feel his hot breath between her legs, his mouth so close, but not touching her. She felt him turn his head just a little to nip her inner thigh. She could feel her pulse between her legs, him moving closer and closer, and then sucking at the juncture between her thigh and body, moving higher and higher until he reached her and his tongue slowly began to move up and down her slit. Not touching her clit and not entering her body, just moving against her.

She opened her eyes and looked down at Rose, who was on all fours at the bottom of the bed. She watched as Rose moved her hands down Eduardo's cock. Rose looked up and winked at Belle, before touching his tip with her tongue.

Rose always knew that she appreciated other woman's body's and she knew that she reveled in the attention she got when she danced with other girls at the clubs but she now knew that she had another little fetish. Being watched. Well, maybe not being watched per se, but rather being watched by Belle in particular. Something about Belle's mix of shy and naughty was more appealing than Rose had realized. Right now, knowing that Belle was going to watch her suck Eduardo's cock while she was being tongued by him . . .fucking hell, that was hot.

Belle watched with fascination as Rose's tongue caressed Eduardo's cock. She was barely touching him. She would move down and up without using her hands, just her tongue ghosting over him. Then she put just the tip of him in her mouth. Belle felt rather than heard Eduardo moan underneath her. The vibration of his moan sent a jolt right through her.

_Fucking fuck! _Rose's tongue was fucking magical. Eduardo's cock was only just inside her mouth. Just enough that her lips were wrapped around it and her tongue was massaging it while sucking him at the same time. Belle's thighs we so soft against his cheeks, her slick hot pussy covering his mouth. Though he could barely concentrate on her pussy with his cock in Rose's mouth. _So fucking good._

Belle was mesmerized, watching Rose take Eduardo further and further into her mouth and down her throat. Somehow Rose managed to bring her plump lips all the way down his cock, completely covering him. Belle could never imagine herself being able to do that without gagging or choking. She had seen a picture or two online – but never had she attempted what Rose was doing. And never did she imagine that it could look so sexy.

As Rose's hot mouth left his cock, Eduardo concentrated on Belle's soaking pussy. He didn't hear Rose ripping open the condom wrapper, but he felt her roll it down him.

_Oh my fuck, is she going to ride me?_ He paused in his pussy licking, unable to concentrate knowing that any second he would be inside Rose while Belle was above him.

"Per favore, si prega…" Neither Rose nor Belle heard his begging; Belle's thighs absorbed the vibration of this voice, muffling his pleas. Then he felt Rose straddle him and slowly lower herself down.

Belle stared into Roses eyes as she started to ride Eduardo. She couldn't look away. She didn't want to. Rose looked beautiful. Sensual lips, bright eyes, messy blonde hair.

"Puis je…can I… I want… kiss " Belle was too worked up to voice her thoughts in any language. Before she could really feel embarrassed, Rose slowed her movements and leaned forward, brushing her lips against Belle's. Feeling bold, Belle placed her hands on either side of Rose's face and kissed her. It wasn't a slow tentative kiss. It was intense and passionate and almost overwhelming.

_My, my, look who's taking control._ Rose was pleasantly surprised with Belle's new found boldness. She wasn't submissive in bed, but she wasn't exactly aggressive either. Was this a sign of things to come?

As Rose slowly moved up and down, Belle could feel Eduardo almost mimicking her actions. He would push his hot tongue into her as Rose slid down his cock. Then he'd pull out and lick along her as Rose moved back up. Belle fought to keep from losing control. She loved the caresses of Rose's tongue on her own and the feel of Eduardo beneath her.

Rose was moaning into Belle's mouth. Eduardo grabbed her hips and took control of her movements, pulling her down on his cock as his tongue fucked Belle's hot pussy.

Belle's clit was so swollen and sensitive. He could feel her tremble when he sucked her hard into his mouth, while he thrust up into Rose's tight pussy. Fucking hell. His cock was going to explode. His face was soaking in Belle's arousal, her thighs squeezing him. Any second now she was going to cum. He needed to her to cum before he did. He halted Rose's hips and his own and concentrated on Belle. Licking, sucking, nipping until he could feel her start to come undone. As her pussy pulsed over his mouth, he thrust up into Rose.

Rose pulled back from Belle's lips just as she felt her start to tremble. She wanted to see her climax. The night before she had felt it, but she hadn't seen it. Fuck, Belle was beautiful. Her eyes fluttering, her face pink, her lips pursed, her breaths quick. The sounds she made. Every few breaths she'd let out a low moan. There was no way Belle had any idea how sexy she was.

As Belle started to calm down, she opened her eyes, only to find Rose's gaze focused on her. Belle moved off of Eduardo and settled beside the two of them, wanting to watch them together. Eduardo let go of Rose's hips, letting her take over. And fucking hell, did she ever take over.

Rose had found the perfect rhythm. She rolled her hips back and forth, lifting herself with each movement, moving herself over Eduardo's tone body. Those sage eyes looked up at her, almost closing when she rolled forward, only to open again each time she rolled back.

His stomach muscled were tight and glistening with sweat. She hoped he was close to cumming, because there was no way she could keep up much longer, her muscles were beginning to ache even as her pleasure continued to heighten.

Okay, that was enough watching already. Belle needed to touch. She sat up on her knees and kissed Rose while cupping her soft breasts. She loved the feel of Rose, and she also knew that Eduardo was watching, so she positioned herself to make sure that he had a good view, and she gave him just little more of a show by pinching Rose's nipples as she kissed her. Wow, her nipples were so hard, harder than her own, or maybe her nipples were bigger and that was why they felt harder? The hard tip on her soft breast was such an amazing contrast, one that she had never considered when she had touched herself.

Just as Belle's thoughts seemed to wander, Rose threaded her fingers through her hair and held her hard against her lips. She was seconds from coming. Eduardo's hard cock, Belle's soft lips and tentative yet sensual caresses where putting her over the edge. Her thighs started to shake and her walls clamped down once, then twice. …

"Si, yes, fuck, Rose, si cosi…" Eduardo's eyes squeezed shut as he came, the image of Belle pinching Rose's nipples burned behind his eyelids as his stomach muscles tightened and his cock jerked again and again.

Rose collapsed onto the bed; riding Eduardo while making out with Belle was one hell of a work out.

Through labored breaths Eduardo mumbled, "Who needs a croissant and coffee when I can have my bambinas for breakfast, si?

"Croissant? Oh we can having real butter croissants like France? If that was other option maybe I would have taken it instead. No?"

"Oh Eduardo, Eduardo, I think our little Belle may prefer a butter croissant to your tongue. Belle, you´re going to deflate our poor man's ego."

_Our man? Fuck, I like the sound of that._

"Well, I'm meaning a good croissant is . . . a good croissant?"Her little attempt at humor was just going all wrong. Being with Eduardo and Rose made her feel both comfortable and silly but maybe she shouldn´t try to be funny when she just wasn't.

"Hey waiting, Rose are you laughing at me? You getting me now? I didn't mean to really hurt your feelings, Eduardo, I was trying to be . . . "

Before Belle could finish her sentence Rose straddled her, trapping her arms at her sides, and started tickling her, "My silly little Belle, of course he knows that. Right, Eduardo?" Rose stopped her tickling and turned to Eduardo with a little warning in her eyes.

Eduardo was at loss for words. Rose was naked. Straddling a naked Belle. She had just been tickling her and rubbing their nakedness together. Fucking hell, he was getting hard again. He still had energy, he had been on the bottom. . . maybe he could slide himself between them or maybe …

"Okay, enough. I need a coffee stat. Eduardo, please tell me that you really did go for croissants while we were still sleeping?"

"Preche Rose, why would you assume that?"

Rose hit him with a pillow, "Breakfast, get me breakfast. Just because I just got off doesn´t mean I won´t turn bitch if I don´t have a coffee or three soon!"

"Si, your royal highness." Eduardo figured it was better to bite his tongue rather than stuck it out at Rose. _Oh fuck me, my tongue feels swollen. _

As Rose started haphazardly throwing Eduardo's clothes across the room while looking for clothes to wear, Belle couldn't help but smile. How could something so out-of-the-ordinary feel so completely normal? It was as if this were just another day with the three of them hanging out together, talking and having fun. The fact that she was clothesless in Eduardo's bed watching a semi-dressed Rose look for a shirt seemed as if it was a regular occurrence and not the result of an unexpected and extraordinary night. Was that all it was going to be? One night shared between the three of them? Well, one night and one heck of a wakeup.

"Jackpot! Fucking finally. Belle, honey, I found some of Eduardo´s boxers. Don´t worry, it´s from his stash of clean ones. Here, throw on a pair. You'll probably have to roll the waistband a few times for them to actually stay on, but who cares. We'll have some coffee, shower, go home and find some clean clothes and then maybe do something? You don´t have plans today, do you? Is your study group today? Mine's tomorrow. I'll never forgive myself for letting Irina lead that group. Who else would fucking pick noon on Saturday to meet? How about like Wednesday after class? Or Thursday? No, had to be fucking Saturday at noon."

"No, I don't have study group today. I´m thinking I have on Wednesday." Belle playfully stuck her tongue out at Rose and ran out of the bedroom and into the living room before Rose could tickle attack her again.

Eduardo walked out of the kitchen with a plate of croissants in hand, and just about dropped them on the floor. Rose and Belle in his living room wearing his t-shirts and his boxers? Fucking hell, his life was now complete.

"Morning, Ladies. Your breakfast. Your Illy will be on the table shortly."

"Espresso, espresso, espresso, espresso."

"Si, Rose, espresso, Illy is espresso. I will never serve you that favored water Americans call coffee. Illy is a brand, bambina mia."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get your cute butt in the kitchen and bring it to me ASAP."

When Eduardo came back with coffee for all, Belle asked, "Eduardo, Rose and I were thinking that maybe we go to movies together tonight? Is that for you good?"

"As much as anything involving you two would be more than good for me, I'm afraid I have plans with Marcus tonight."

"Well, then us girls will go see a chick flick without you."

Rose couldn't understand how a man like Eduardo could manage to pull off the lost puppy look without looking ridiculous. But he did.

"Maybe you could come out with Marcus and me? Or maybe meetup with us after your movie?"

"Well maybe. Maybe not. We'll be seeing." Belle winked as she sipped her espresso.

And just because she couldn't help teasing Belle, Rose added "Yes Eduardo . . . maybe we'll be seeing"

...

**A/N Pretty please just think of this as an extended o/s for now. I was in need of an RL escape and ended-up writing this little "morning after" post. Since I haven't left you with any drama or a real cliffy or anything I'm hoping you'll forgive me **** (and pretty please leave me a review and let me know what you thought) :)****  
><strong>


End file.
